My Babysitter's a Vampire: Powerless Part 2
by thisreallyisntme
Summary: (Author's note: I would like to thank you all for the support and love I receive for Part 1 of my trilogy. To my followers, please let others know about my story. Thank you.) The enemy has been revealed and is gaining power. It is up to an unlikely pairing to stop him.


MBAV: Powerless Part 2

It was the first football game since the attacks on Whitechapel students have occurred. Whitechapel won that game thanks to the play of an exciting of new tailback, Shaun Johnson, or as he wants to be known, David Stephens. The local news reporter stands with him after the game.

"After the events that have occurred over the past week, people obviously want to get back to some sense of normalcy. What do you think, David, this victory means to the people of this town?"

"Well nothing can ever take away the pain of losing such a great football player like Jeff Thomas." Shaun said as David Stephens. "I'm only holding his spot until he recovers, I mean until he returns from wherever he is."

"You have had an astounding game today, David." The reporter continued. "312 yards rushing, eight catches for 150 yards, and six touchdowns. This is absolutely amazing for a debut. My question is; why haven't you played sooner?"

"Well I didn't think I'd be any good." Shaun said. "But with our star player out, I felt like I had to do something. I knew it was inside of me, so I just let it out."

"Well, let me say you are astounding." The reporter continued. "We are all looking forward to see what you have next."

"Thank you, sir." Shaun said. "But I would like to say that it is important that we find the person responsible for these attacks. These are our classmates, friends, and family members. I will help out in any way, even if it means finding the real attacker myself."

"Great words from a wonderful student, David, I will be looking forward to your next games. This is Steve Fischer for Channel 9 news. Alright guys, let's go, good job kid." And the news team leaves.

Shaun, obviously pleased with himself, walks away with a menacing grin. "I think I'll play a round of golf."

Chapter 1

In Whitechapel Memorial Hospital, Sarah is in the Intensive Care Unit hooked up to breathing tubes. The vision that Ethan feared has come to pass, Sarah is in a coma. In the room with her are friends and family. Evelyn, Benny, Rory, Erica, the Morgans and Mrs. Fox are discussing Sarah's health with the doctor who has been handling all of the recent attacks.

"Well, right now she's stable." "Dr. Simpson assessed. "It was rough for a while, she wasn't breathing and we almost lost her, but fortunately we were able to keep her with us."

"How long is she going to be like this?" Benny asked.

"As long as it takes until she is able to breathe on her own." Dr. Simpson answered. "To me, it appears that she suffered the same fate that the other victims suffered, but this was far worse."

"You mean like that pizza we had the other day?" Benny asked.

"Worse." Dr. Simpson answered.

"Worse than kidnapped by a bunch of strangers who keep calling you Rory?" Rory asked.

"You are Rory, and we didn't kidnap you, you just have amnesia." Benny answered.

"I do?" Rory countered. "Where is it Carlos?"

"Again, my name is Benny." Benny replied. "And amnesia is when you lose your memory."

"I don't know," Rory said, "You look like a Carlos."

"Anyway," Erica interrupted. "Will Sarah be okay?"

"She will be as long as we can keep her stable." Dr. Simpson answered. "That means no extra stress." But just as Dr. Simpson said that, Rory started walking toward the bed and tripped over the chord to the IV bag, which knocked into the bed remote control which began to shift Sarah out of position. Moving frantically, Dr. Simpson managed to get Sarah's bed back into its position. Dr. Simpson immediately stared daggers into Rory, which caused Rory to mouth 'I'm sorry,' but the doctor managed to compose himself. "I think it's time for Sarah get some rest."

"I agree," Ms. Fox said. "Let's go everyone." Everyone proceeded to leave Sarah's room.

"Are we going to check on Ethan?" Jane asked her mom.

"Right now," Samantha said. "Ethan wants just wants to be alone. I saw him earlier and he's really shaken up by what happened. He hasn't spoken since the incident." Everyone then heads to their own respective homes.

Chapter 2

The next day at school, things are even tenser. With more names added to the list of student attacks, it seems as if Principal Hicks is cautioning students to stay in pairs even more so. He's even added security to escort students home. The one shining light out of all of this is the play of the football team. Benny and Rory are now in Mr. G's third period class. Mr. G is discussing mythical medallions.

"Today class I have a treat." Mr. G said. "We're going to discuss jewelry from Ancient Egypt." The classroom sighs as no one is interested in Mr. G's wacky findings.

"Do you remember anything yet?" Benny asked Rory.

"Like what?" Rory asked Benny.

"I don't know, this class, my name." Benny answered.

"Of course I remember your name Danny." Rory answered.

"Benny." Benny countered.

"So why don't you tell me about this particular artifact Rory." Mr. G interrupted. Unfortunately Rory doesn't answer because he still can't remember his own name. "Do you know what this is Rory? Rory?"

Benny elbows Rory to get his attention. "That's you." Benny whispered to Rory.

"Oh, I'm Rory." Rory said aloud.

"Of course you are," Mr. G said. "Now can you tell me about this medallion?"

"No." Rory answered bluntly.

"Please see me after class," Mr. G said to Rory. "Anyway this medallion is called the Hymilia. Ancient Egyptians believed by wearing this medallion, it would protect them from evil spells and witchcraft. Unfortunately there are none that exist today, otherwise I would be handing them out to everyone." There was an awkward silence after Mr. G's attempt at a joke. "Anyway, all we have are these pictures taken 70 years ago." The picture shows an Olympic style gold medal with a picture of the sun being held by two hands with words written in the sun which appears to be in the Coptic language. Just as Mr. G was going to continue his speech the bell rings and the students immediately leave the class including Benny and Rory. "Not so fast Rory." Mr. G said stopping Rory from proceeding. "We need to talk about your behavior in class."

"Well Mr. G," Benny interrupted. "Rory got knocked in the head so his memory isn't great right now. I'm trying to help work through that."

"Yeah, what Johnny said." Rory added.

"Johnny?" Mr. G asked.

"He hasn't gotten my name right since his accident. It's Benny, Rory." Benny answered.

"Your name is Bennyrory?" Rory asked.

"No." Benny answered obviously annoyed with Rory's inability to remember his name.

"Okay, I understand." Mr. G concluded. "You should take him to the nurse to have his head looked at."

"Will do," Benny said. "Bye." The two boys leave the classroom and immediately run into Erica, who has news to share with Benny and Rory that she doesn't really want to deal with.

"Listen guys," Erica said. "The council wants to discuss what's going on with Mr. Parasite. They want you too Benny."

"Great." Benny added. "I loved being hissed at and threatened."

"How about eaten?" Erica shot back as her eyes glowed yellow, which obviously intimidated Benny. "Listen, I don't want to go to this meeting either. I also have to explain why Sarah and Ethan aren't in the meeting because she wants to talk to them too. So let's just do this and get it over with." Erica then walks away.

After a few seconds of pause, Shaun walks up as David Stephens in attempts to cheer Benny up.

"Hey guys," Shaun said. "I heard about what happened to your friends. I'm sorry. The next touchdown I score will be for them. Take care."

"Thanks." Benny said as Shaun walks away.

"Nice guy." Rory said. But seriously Dean, are we going to get eaten? Will they cook us first?"

"No," Benny said with increasing irritation. "She means drink our blood, she's a vampire, and it's BENNY!"

"What's a vampire?" Rory asked. Benny smacks his head and walks away. "Hey wait!" Rory yells as he runs after Benny.

Chapter 3

"Where are Ethan and Sarah?" Anastasia asked angrily. "I specifically asked for all of you, not most of you."

This startles everyone in the Council as Anastasia is obviously furious over Shaun gaining power and the fear of Shaun taking over White Chapel and Vampire Council.

"Sarah and Ethan were attacked." Benny said in a somber tone. "Sarah is in a coma and Ethan is laying the hospital with a leg cast."

"Is he also in a coma?" Anastasia asked.

"No," Benny answered. "But he's not talking to anyone."

"You're his best friend right?" Anastasia asked. "I'm sure he'll talk to you."

"Actually," Benny corrected "He's not talking at all. Not even to me."

"Well, tell Ethan that if he doesn't tell you what happened, I'll have his head." Anastasia said as her eyes began to glow.

"Honestly," Benny said in an awkward manner. "The way Ethan's feeling, he'd think you were doing him a favor."

"Fine," Anastasia replied. "Then I'll have your head."

"I'll get him to talk." Benny said enthusiastically.

"With Sarah in the hospital, it means that this parasite has vampire venom now. I wouldn't be surprised if he has Ethan's visions now also." Anastasia said. "I need to know who did this so we know what we're up against. Whatever you do, don't confront him. He is stronger now and if he's like the other parasites; he loves hand to hand combat. Please be careful, and don't be like Ethan and Sarah and get yourselves hurt."

"Hey," Erica interrupted. "Sarah was attacked, she didn't go…"

"Sarah is terribly attached to Ethan, I'm sure he went out looking for him like he always does, and Sarah went to protect him. Now they're both useless to us."

"Ethan never fights bad guys alone." Benny said in a frustrated manner. "Something must have happened. Maybe he was kidnapped, I don't know."

"Then it's your job to find what happened isn't it?" Anastasia replied.

"Yes it is." Benny said as if he were agreeing with his grandmother.

"Now, you may leave." Anastasia said. "If I don't hear back from you, there will be consequences."

Erica, Benny, and Rory proceed to leave the building.

Chapter 4

Back at the hospital, upstairs from Sarah, lays Ethan, who is obviously scarred from his injuries. His right leg is elevated because his ankle was shattered after being thrown across the room by Shaun Johnson. His left eye is blackened and swollen, his lip is cut and swollen, and his head is dizzy from a concussion. But none of the pain he physically received from the hands of Shaun could compare to the emotional pain of seeing Sarah, the girl he cares about more than anything or anyone else, being drained of her vampire venom and life energy. Knowing her last words were his name, is so devastating he is having difficulty forming words. He is only left with his sadness and a pain none of his friends or family can help with.

The only thing he has going for him is his eccentric nurse, Shannon Wright, who has had success working with children, but is unable to figure out teenagers. Nurse Shannon's actions annoy Ethan, but Ethan is appreciative because it takes his mind off of his guilt.

"Okay Ethan," said the heavy set brunette in her 40s with a smile on her face. "It's time for your medicine." She attempts to spoon-feed Ethan his medicine, but Ethan turns around without saying a word or changing his facial expression. "Aw, come on, Ethan, the choo-choo train is coming. It's a-coming." Nurse Shannon tries to push the spoon to Ethan's lips but to no avail, so she retreats. "Okay, Ethan, I'll just put it in your IV. Is that okay? Can I get a smile for the lovely day today?" Ethan rolls his eyes and turns his back to the nurse yet again.

Meanwhile, outside of Ethan's room, Benny, Evelyn, Jane, Erica, and Rory all arrive to visit Ethan after they just saw Sarah.

"He's still not talking," Nurse Shannon said. "I can't seem to reach him. He's so shaken up by what's happened to him, he's not sleeping and he's barely eating."

"Not to worry," Evelyn said. "We'll take it easy on him." They all walk into the room to greet Ethan, who still hasn't moved or even flinched as his friends and family enter.

"Hello Ethan," Nurse Shannon said with a bright smile. "These people are here to greet you and look after you. If you need me, just call and I'll be here. And remember, you're not alone." Nurse Shannon leaves the room.

"Is she always that way?" Benny asked as he was obviously freaked out by the nurse.

"I think she is," Jane said. "She was like that with me when I came here for a twisted ankle."

"Hello Ethan," Evelyn greeted. "Your parents will be here in an hour, they're both caught in traffic. We all love you and we want you to get better." Sadly, those comforting words from Benny's grandmother had no effect on the emotionless Ethan, who is stuck in his depression.

"Hey buddy," Benny added. "That nurse is kind of creepy, don't you think?" No response from Ethan.

"Hey, you have a TV." Rory interrupted. "I heard they're supposed to interview that new kid on the news." Rory turns on the TV and there is an interview with David Stephens.

"_I just want to make things as easy for the people of Whitechapel as I can." '_Stephens' said. _"I don't know if he's listening, but Ethan, my next touchdown is for you. Get better buddy." _

"_Ladies and gentleman, this is another great message from this fine young man who is doing his best to help cope with these heinous attacks on our students. This is…"_

"Turn it off." Ethan whispers silently as he finally perks up. Everyone is surprised to see Ethan finally talk, none more than Benny.

"Dude, you're talking." Benny said.

"Yes, it's been a few days." Jane added.

"Turn it off," Ethan said, completely ignoring what Jane and Benny said to him. Unfortunately Rory, who had the remote didn't hear Ethan's direction.

"Rory, TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF!" Ethan yelled as the entire floor heard him.

"Why?" Rory asked. "That David Stephens guy seems real cool. He said..."

"That's not David Stephens." Ethan shot back.

"It isn't?" Rory asked. "He said his name was David Stephens though. Now, I'm confused."

"Wouldn't be the first time." Jane added.

"That's the guy who attacked me." Ethan said while everyone was shocked to hear this. "That is Shaun Johnson."

"Shaun Johnson?" Benny asked. "You mean the kid from our 7th grade class that was suspended for eating bugs?"

"Same one," Ethan said. "He's the parasite we're looking for. He's using the strength he took from Jeff Thomas, Kurt Lochner, and David Stachowski and made himself a football player."

"I thought he hated football." Benny added.

"He does, but he's taken on so much energy he doesn't know who he is half the time." Ethan said. "He knew about us through Rory's memory, and he took my visions."

"So great, now you can't see the future?" Erica asked as Ethan shook his head.

"Wait a minute," Benny interrupted. "I think I know a spell to get your visions back."

"Don't, please." Ethan pleaded, knowing this wouldn't go well.

"It's okay Ethan," Benny assured him. "Conspectu egressus." Sparks come from Benny's fingers, but unfortunately his spell took away Ethan's vision completely.

"Benny!" Ethan scolded. "Now I can't see anything."

"I knew that would happen." Erica added.

"Hold still, Ethan." Evelyn said as she flicked some sparks towards Ethan's eyes which repaired his sight. "Better?" Ethan nodded his head. "Now that you're talking, we need to know what you saw that made you run away from everyone. We need to know what this Shaun boy did so we know what we're up against. I know you can do it. You're strong."

"Yeah Ethan," Benny added. "You took on Jesse, you beat Stern, and they've been around much longer than this guy. So what happened?"

Ethan took a deep breath and explained everything. "The vision I saw that started this was Erica losing her vampire venom and afraid for her life, and watching Shaun stand over you claiming you to be his crown jewel. He wants your wizard powers because he thinks he'll be invincible and he wants to humiliate you Erica. When I saw that, I freaked out, so I left to try to find some way, any way to prevent these visions from happening. Then Shaun, whom I didn't recognize at first, said he knew how to stop parasites. I should've known better. But he kidnapped me, beat me up, gave you all different locations and took my power. Then Sarah," Ethan begins to fight back tears. "Fought him off and was kicking his butt, and then…" Ethan is no longer able to speak as he finally breaks down tears. The only words he is able to get out are "my fault." Evelyn quickly goes to console him as Ethan buries himself in Evelyn's arms. Jane goes to hug Ethan also with tears in her eyes. Nurse Shannon, who came in to check on Ethan, is also in tears. Benny tries his best to keep from crying, but seeing his best friend in a vulnerable state he has never witnessed before has him wiping tears from his face. Rory, without his memories, is still saddened by what's going on. Erica, however, is riddled with so much anger; she storms out of the room, which leads to Benny going after her.

"Hey," Benny called. "Where are going?"

"I can't stay in there anymore." Erica answered. "All I feel now is rage toward Ethan. If it weren't for him, Sarah wouldn't be here."

"If it weren't for Ethan," Benny replied. "Sarah would be dead. He's saved her so many times it's ridiculous."

"She wouldn't be in those situations if it weren't for him." Erica shot back.

"Yes because you can see into the future." Benny said sarcastically. "My best friend is in the hospital too so you need to lay off of him."

"At least he doesn't have tubes in him." Erica fired. "My best friend is in a coma because for some reason, she cares about your STUPID, LOSER, GEEK FRIEND!"

"Gee, Erica." Benny fired back. "I didn't know cared so much about Sarah, BECAUSE THE ONLY PERSON YOU SEEM TO CARE FOR IS YOURSELF!" This pushed Erica over the edge. She knocked Benny into the wall and mounted him as she was going to bite him. Benny, as a defensive reaction, shot sparks in her face which knocked her backwards. They were both shocked by this. After a few seconds, Erica attempts to go back after Benny only to be stopped by Evelyn's force field, which separates the two.

"Enough!" Evelyn scolded. "You two need to stop the bickering and come together. The last thing we need to do fight each other, so knock it off."

"Whatever," Erica said. "I don't need this. I'll find this guy myself." And Erica sped off. Meanwhile Rory walks out to see Erica had left.

"What happened between you two Barney?" Rory asked.

"BENNY! IT'S BENNY!" Benny yelled. "You know, you were just annoying when you knew who we were. Now you're just useless." Benny would also storm off.

"Benny!" Evelyn yelled to no avail. She then looks at Rory with the pity, love, and understanding that only a grandmother would have. She is also saddened by Benny and Erica's fight as she now has to look after Rory since Benny and Erica both stormed out of the hospital. Rory, who seems hurt by Benny's words, is looking at Evelyn with even more confusion.

"Was it something I said?" Rory asked which leads to Evelyn putting her arms around him and escorting him back into Ethan's room.

Chapter 5

Erica is out walking and flying around at speeds only a vampire can appreciate, attempting to find Shaun. With Sarah's condition fresh in her mind, she is even more short-tempered than usual. She has been ignoring phone calls from Evelyn and her mom while she looks to exact revenge on Shaun for injuring her best friend. Meanwhile, Benny is at home looking for something in his spell book to help him fight parasites. He is aggressively turning pages looking for anything he could use. Both Benny and Erica find tons of frustrations instead. Benny throws his book across the room. Evelyn walks in with Rory in an attempt to talk to Benny.

"Benny, don't you tear that book. Because if you do, I will have you repair that book as a toad. Anyway we need to talk." Evelyn said.

"About what?" Benny asked.

"Your actions." Evelyn answered. "The way you acted was completely unacceptable. I understand you are upset about Ethan, but there is no need to fight Erica or talk to Rory the way you did."

"Erica attacked me first." Benny responded.

"Because you egged her on." Evelyn answered.

"She was blaming Ethan for everything, grandma." Benny fired back. "For everything he's done for all of us, all of a sudden Ethan's a terrible person?"

"Erica's best friend is in a coma, and she doesn't know how to handle it. You need to be more understanding." Evelyn said.

"So you're going to take her side?!" Benny fired. "I'm leaving."

"NO YOU ARE NOT BENJAMIN WEIR!" Evelyn shouted stopping Benny in his tracks. Evelyn then calms down and proceeds to finish her point. "Erica is in danger; she's going to need us. She doesn't stand a chance against Shaun by herself. I've told you this before; you are stronger with your friends than you are alone. Plus, you need to apologize to Rory."

Benny takes a deep breath, looks at Rory and says "I'm sorry Rory, for being a jerk to you."

"Okay." Rory accepted.

"Okay," Evelyn quips, "Let's go find Erica."

The search begins for Erica as they look into everyplace she might be as well as where Ethan was attacked. Meanwhile, Erica comes across an alley where two guys are talking to each other. One guy leaves, as the other guy, who is wearing a red hoodie, and has a toothpick in his mouth, approaches her.

"Hey hot stuff," the guy said. "What are you doing around here?"

"I'm looking for someone." Erica said in an uninterested manner.

"If you're looking for a boyfriend, I'm your guy." The person said.

"Leave me alone," Erica replied. "I'm not in the mood."

"Sure you are," the man said as he grabs Erica. "You just don't know it yet."

"I said BACK OFF!" Erica screams as she pushes the guy down to the ground.

"I think you need a lesson in manners little girl." The guy said as he gets up to attack Erica again. But this time, Erica is ready as she grabs him, pushes him against the wall, turns his head and bites him. All of the anger Erica was feeling, the despair of losing her best friend takes over her consciousness. Sarah is no longer there to keep her in line as she sucks the would-be attacker's blood out of his body. A few moments later, after Erica has completely drained the attacker, she comes up with a look of a sick satisfaction by what she has just done. Her humanity was devolving, and she became a monster.

"Very good," the other guy said as he appeared from the shadows. "How does it feel to take something away from someone weaker than you?"

"You told him to attack me?" Erica figured out.

"Well, yeah," The hooded figure answered. "Ethan's power of persuasion is amazing. Not to mention it got your attention."

"How do you know about Ethan? Wait a minute; it doesn't matter, because as you can see, it didn't work." Erica shot back.

"Actually it did," The blue hooded shadowy figure who turned out to be Shaun Johnson said. "That guy was just a decoy, and now I'm going to be a hero for stopping you." Shaun reveals a video camera showing footage of Erica's attack.

"It doesn't matter," Erica said angrily. "Once you're dead it won't mean anything." Erica then goes on the attack and begins a fight so fast no one would be able to figure out what's going on until Erica knocks Shaun into the wall with a devastating uppercut. Erica then rushes to give a roundhouse kick to the side of Shaun's skull.

"Geez you're strong," Shaun said while holding the side of his face. "Being a vampire has been good to you I see."

"You have no idea." Erica said. She then goes to bite Shaun but he quickly grabs Erica by the neck.

"Ah, yes, I think this is how I had your friend Sarah before I drained her energy." Shaun said.

"Get off of me," Erica said while trying to fight him off. Unfortunately, the draining procedure had already begun, as Shaun took all of Erica's vampire venom. All that was left was the taunting that Shaun revels in.

"Let me see your nightmares." Shaun said as he saw visions of Erica before her transformation into a vampire. "Yes, for all of your power and your attitude, you're just a scared little girl. Here's your future." Shaun then begins to put visions of Erica being tormented and bullied along with losing Sarah forever. It is enough to put Erica over the edge as she screams from the images in her mind. "Don't worry, I can make it all go away," Shaun said as Erica begins crawling away from him like so many victims crawl away from attackers in horror movies. "I wonder if stakes to the heart effects humans like it does vampires." He grabs a stake that was in the alley and is about to stab Erica when he receives a fireball right at his face.

"Stand away from her Shaun." Evelyn said forcefully with Benny and Rory backing her up. "You will have to go through us if you want her."

"I see you've made it an unfair fight." Shaun said in an annoyed manner. "That's okay; I'll be back for each of you, one at a time." With that, Shaun blurs away at rapid speed.

"Erica?" Evelyn asked as she approached her. "Erica, it's okay it's us. We're here to help you."

Evelyn, Benny and Rory walked toward a frightened Erica who is curled in a ball sobbing. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Erica screamed as everyone gets a bit startled. "Please, just leave me alone. Just leave me..."

"Come on Erica." Evelyn interrupted as she kneels on the ground and comforts Erica. Erica finally stopped fighting and accepted the help. Benny lifts them both as they head to Erica's house.

Chapter 6

The next morning, Erica is sitting in front of the mirror in her bedroom. She has a reflection again as the vampire curse no longer blocks the light in her soul. Sadly, she hates what she sees. With tears streaming from her eyes, she proceeds to put her hair in a bun, and puts on her old glasses that she has abandoned since turning into a vampire. She is dejected by the events of last night. Everything she wanted to be, everything she loved about herself, everything that made guys look at her, had been taken away. She is once again that geek that obsessed with Dusk.

"Is everything alright up there?" Erica's mom asks from downstairs.

"Everything's fine mom," Erica lied. "I'll be down in a minute.

"Well, hurry up or you'll be late for school." Erica's mom responded.

Erica stands up, looks at the mirror, wipes her face and walks downstairs for breakfast.

Meanwhile, Shaun finished editing a video of his fight with Erica. Making sure he is seen as a hero, he edits out the dialogue and focuses on Erica's attack and his takedown of her. "After this, the town will be in the palm of my hand." Shaun said to himself. "These people are so gullible." He proceeds to laugh as he hits the send button.

To be concluded…


End file.
